You Really Thought You Could Get Away?
by I-really-can't-write
Summary: After finally finding a donor, Roxas was glad he managed to get a heart. He wanted to live a normal life. One without any complications. But that was before he started seeing him everywhere. At school, in the windows, hearing him whisper in his ear. The red-haired man talking about some contract left unresolved… and the payment he expects. *Happy Halloween!


**Title:** You really thought you could get away?

**Author:** I-really-can't-write

**Pairing:**_mostly just implied_ Soriku/Akuroku

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** After finally finding a donor, Roxas was glad he managed to get a heart. He wanted to live a normal life. One without any complications. But that was before he started seeing him everywhere. At school, in the windows, hearing him whisper in his ear. The red-haired man talking about some contract left unresolved… and the payment he expects.

**Notes:** This is mostly unbetad, sorry OTL;;

I wanted to do something for Halloween.

This was inspired by something I read in the news once. A women's husband died (from suicide) and his heart was donated to a man that needed a heart transplant. The women met the man with her husband's heart and fell in love. Later, the next year the man killed himself in the exact same way her husband did, on the exact same date, with the exact same gun. Freaky right?

Anyway, It came to mind in the beginning of the month so I kinda wanted to write a little fic for it ;v;

This was originally going to be a one-shot but it's split up. I'm not completely done with the rest of the fic so _hopefully_ the second and/or third will be up by midnight my time! /I highly doubt it OTL;;

Some things are really awkward and blegh but it's because this just spawned itself in my mind and I just wrote it out. It was never meant to become anything really. Hope you enjoy it anyway ;v;

also another note, I've never, ever, ever written anything like this. I don't think It'll count as horror so I'll just put it as suspense ;v;

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH** ! I'm really sorry okay, no Roxas isn't dying but yeah someone else dies. You'll probably see soon enough ;v;

* * *

_The small brunette coughed into his sweater's shoulder. His small frail body shook harshly from the force of the simple act. His eyes were becoming sunken in, bruised purple and blue below his once deep cerulean eyes. Once tanned skin was now pale and spiked hair seemed to droop, all the life he had left was leaving him, he was sure of it. The wind seemed to pick up, and he felt himself shake involuntarily. He couldn't control his body's reactions most of the time. The shakes mostly stopped after a while, but his hands continued to twitch impulsively. It depressed him, he was only 17, and here he was rotting away from some terminal illness. _

_He didn't have a fear of dying; he had a fear of what would happen _if_ he died. What would happen to his already stressed mother? The toll of dealing with him was showing. She was starting to look older than her age; wearing nothing but woolen sweaters and long skirts over her short dresses and pants, her hair always in a make-shift bun instead of salon curls, and her skin becoming almost as pale as his. What would happen to his friends? They didn't want to leave him alone yet they didn't want to be around him. They were always going to be there to support him, he knew that. But they supported from a distance. He reeked of death, of deterioration, of a nightmare. They didn't want to 'catch' it. Sora sighed and stood up from his spot. He had decided to visit the beach-alone for once he might add- to think about the whole situation. Plus this would probably be his last outing. He knew it was close. Stuffing his freezing hands into his pockets he walked towards the park, no use in bringing anything else other than a sweater. He was already sick and dying anyway. _

"_Excuse me?" A voice appeared behind the teen. Strange, he remembered being the only one at the beach. Unless, he was so caught up he didn't notice the guy. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. _

_Red. _

_Bright, Crimson Red._

* * *

Sora was admitted to the hospital that night. He had broken down in a fit of spasms from the over exposure to the cold September air. He was rushed to the ER in a state of panic. He was poked and prodded until his spasms subsided and cries silenced.

He had been left alone for the night.

Riku had gotten the call at around three in the morning. His mother weeping into the phone about what was happening to her only son, about what was happening to him, what would happen to _her._ Riku didn't know how to console her so he had given her his apologizes awkwardly. He would visit him as soon as he could the next day. Of course, that meant as soon as visiting hours were open. At the stroke of 6-in the morning- he walked in the brisk fog to go visit his best friend.

He wouldn't let it show, but the entire situation was slowly killing him inside. Riku was a stoic idol, his emotions never displayed over his face. All those times his pets died he wouldn't ever cry. Hell, when his own mother died he hardly showed emotion. However, Sora was the only one who could read him like an open book. Everyone thought Riku just didn't care when it was surprisingly the exact opposite. He was actually a really caring person; it was just hard for him to show that affection. He didn't cry when his pets died because he didn't know how to show it. When his mother died he felt the only way to show that he loved her was to remain strong for she herself was a very strong woman. The only time he cried was that same night, in Sora's presence. The small brunette just cried along with him-he was only four- but that made Riku feel much better.

He smiled over the memories of them as young children as the cold increased. The rest of the walk was silent; the only sound that was heard was the shuffle of his feet against the wet pavement.

Not much movement was seen at the Hospital entrance. A car would be heard moving around and an occasional person would walk by but that was it. No one came this early; everyone either visited later or stayed the night. The automatic doors whirled and opened rather silently. The building was quite. Exhausted nurses pushed rolling beds; tired doctors talked with the clerks, and fatigued patients passing through the lone white corridors with their IV poles.

* * *

He walked towards the front desk and signed in.

"Excuse me," The clerk glanced up from the papers, "Where may I found a Mr. Sora Ellenger?"

She was young-maybe a fall break intern-with long blonde hair parted over her left shoulder. With a few keystrokes she pointed to the left.

"The sixth floor, ER room number 312" She went back to working. _I guess she was a quiet girl. _

Riku simply nodded his head and walked towards the direction she had pointed to. Not many other people were in the building. On his way to the elevator he probably saw one or two visitors at most. He rode the elevator alone. Once he exited and walked towards the ER rooms he saw only middle-aged women with a small child asleep on her lap as she dozed off to in the waiting room.

The room was down the left corridor-again vastly empty- on the farthest end of the hallway. Once he he was a few paces away from the door, he heard a voice. It wasn't Sora's, and it couldn't be his mother's, it clearly sounded male. He stood silent for a moment.

His curiosity got the better of him. He walked quietly towards the white wooden door and hesitated when his hand reached the door.

"You promise?" He heard Sora's frail voice, it was harsh and quiet, like if he's done nothing but scream.

"I gave you my word, I will always keep my promises," Riku's eyebrows scrunched. He didn't recognize the voice, and it troubled him. Sora didn't have many friends that visited. Maybe it was the doctor? But… it didn't sound like one. He pressed his ear closer towards the door.

It was silent again for a moment but Riku could have sworn he heard whispering.

"Very well, if that is what you wish then that is what I will grant," The silken voice startled Riku. His brows scrunched tighter, what was going on?

"It will become effective in a few hours, I will take payment tomorrow," And that was that. The only noise Riku could hear was the rhythmic beeping of the electronics in the room and Sora's sharp intakes of breath. Riku finally decided to open the door and instantly regretted it.

Sora was void of all color, no more pink and red hues in his skin. His cheekbones were sunken in, permanent purple bruises beneath his eyes. His hair was so close to black now and it just stuck out weakly. Riku felt a pain in his chest. It hurt him so much to see his best friend like this. He took a tentative step forward and Sora meekly opened his eyes. A small sad smile instantly adorned his cheeks. He looked like it pained him to smile.

"Riku," he mumbled. He lifted his left hand towards the other and Riku quickly walked over and put his hand back down. He saw his entire arm was shaking, why was he pushing himself? Riku saw a small red chair and pulled it towards the side of the bed. He held tightly with both hands onto the hand closest to his, thank fully it was free of any chords and bruises.  
Sora's hand felt soft but very, very fragile, much more fragile then he remembered. He always felt like Sora's hands were more delicate, but that was because his hands were so big in comparison. But not was different, their hands reflected different things. Riku's was tanned-he had gone to the beach yesterday- small calluses on each of his fingers, and small patches of dirt on the inner part of his hands. Sora's was pale and thin, the skin stretched tightly against bone, purple and blue and overall very unhealthy looking. Riku smiled sadly at his friend. It should have been the other way around…

Sora was always so full of life, so carefree and innocent; he didn't deserve to be in this kind of pain. No one did.

"How are you feeling Sor?" Sora smiled and rested his head tiredly against the patient pillows. His head lolled towards Riku.

"Better," he lied.

* * *

It really shouldn't have been a surprise to Riku, not one bit, when he heard the news.

Sora had died.

And to make matters worse, Riku was there. He started convulsing, breathing hard, and screaming. Riku could still see his pained face. All he could do was hold his hand until the pale faced nurses _gently_ escorted him out. Riku paced the small waiting area, silently begging-pleading- that Sora would be okay, that this was just another attack. But he didn't want to face what he just saw. He couldn't.

Sora sadly smiling before his eyes closed.

He knew; he knew he was going to die. When one of the nurses told him that his best friend had passed, he grabbed his coat, nodded in recognition, and walked out. It had started to lightly drizzle again, as he walked up the hill to his home it had started to rain, and by the time he reached his home it was pouring.

Riku just walked inside, took of his layers of clothing and flopped onto the bed. His little bubble of sunshine was gone. He wouldn't ever see him smile when he went to go pick him up, he wouldn't ever hear him laugh when he told a joke, he wouldn't see him get embarrassed when he teased him.

He was gone.

Riku sprawled on his side and covered himself in his blankets. He was slightly shaking from the cold.

He didn't want to admit it but he knew his face wasn't just wet from the rain.

* * *

So yeah this is just kinda like an intro since ya 'know this is going to be about Roxas! Not Sora! but oh my god i feel bad and I hade myself sad ;A;

alksdjasd, like I said next chap. should be up soon? maybe?

**please R&R** ;A; 3

_**-C**_


End file.
